A Nightmare on Elm Street
by thesaintsoflosangeles
Summary: 8 years ago they burned him alive. Now, he's back to haunt the dreams of five unfortunate teenagers. I have revised the first three chapters. Please review! I would really like some feedback. I really want to know what people think.
1. Prolouge 1993 Murder

There is a street sign: Elm Street. We go down the street to a house. The address is 1428. We go around the house to the backyard.

Loretta Krueger, a beautiful woman with long curly brown hair, is waiting in her backyard for someone. Her husband, Fred, walks out of the backdoor. He is attractive but there is definetly something creepy about him. He walks over to her. He grabs her throat and strangles her


	2. The Thompson Family 16 Years Later

Nancy's eyes pop open. It was only a dream. She rises up and breathes a sigh of relief. Nancy looks like a younger version of Loretta: long curly brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and over all beautiful. She jumps and screams when her alarm clock goes off. Her mother, Marge Thompson steps in.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, clearly concerned.  
Nancy laughs, "Yeah. My alarm clock scared me. I wasn't expecting it."  
Marge rolls her eyes, "Come on. Get dressed and come down for some breakfast so you can get to school." Nancy gathers her clothes so that she can change.  
Marge is sitting, eating breakfast.  
"We have a report of a dead teenager today," Dave Freeman, the news anchor, began. "The child apparently had a severe nightmare about a week ago. His family told him that everybody has nightmares and not to worry about it. He persisted that this was different and he didn't go to sleep for a week. Finally, he drifted off. His parents breathed a sigh of relief and went to bed. An hour later they heard screaming coming from his room. They went to check on him and by the time they got there he was dead. We now speak with Sheriff John Thompson."  
Nancy walks into the kitchen as her father starts to talk on the TV.  
"Well, the only logical explanation is an overdose but the entire the thing is under investigation," the Sheriff says.  
"If you're so certain it was drugs, then why is it under investigation," Dave asks.  
"The parents, who are good friends of mine, claim that their son would never take drugs so we might be dealing with a suicide."  
Marge notices Nancy and turns off the TV.  
"What's for breakfast," Nancy asks.  
"There's still some eggs in the pan," her mother replied. Nancy put the eggs on her plate.  
"Thanks," she said before starting to eat.  
"Want some juice," her mother asked.  
"No thanks," she said. "I should get going. I don't wanna miss the bus."  
"Have a good day," Marge said.  
"Okay mom." Nancy grabs her backpack and leaves.


	3. The Gang

As Nancy leaves we see the house number, 1428. She walks to the corner of the street. The sign says Elm Street. Nancy starts to think about her nightmare. Then, someone grabs her. Nancy screams but someone covers her mouth.  
"Relax, it's just me," her boyfriend Quentin said laughing.  
"You asshole," Nancy said. "You scared me to death!"  
"Obviously."  
Nancy rolls her eyes and looks the other way. Quentin puts his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Nancy turns around and kissed him on the mouth.  
"You're forgiven."  
Then the bus pulls up and the two of them get on. They go to the very back to join their friends: Nancy's best friend Kris, Kris' boyfriend Dean, and Kris' ex-boyfriend and Quentin's best friend Jesse.  
"What's up," Quentin says.  
"Hey," they all say in unison.  
Kris and Nancy met in grade school. Kris has always been the popular one. She has long blond hair, a great body, and is the captain of the cheer leading squad. She always wears very seductive clothes and every guy, except Quentin, is in love with her.  
Dean is the jock. He is the starting quarterback for the football team and is every girl's dream guy.  
Jesse and Kris and dated four times. Kris would sometimes cut her wrists after they would break-up or fight. Eventually, Kris got sick of his bullshit and went with, in her mind, the better guy. He was cuter, smarter, faster, and just better than Jesse in every way and this angered Jesse.  
Dean and Kris decide that they're going to start making out in the middle of the conversation.  
After a moment, Jesse says, "Hey Kris. When are you going to dump this loser and come back to the real guy? Come on. I had a hard on this morning with your name on it."  
Dean and Kris stop. "Fuck off, asshole. No one in their right mind would want to date you and besides, there are four letters in my name. There isn't enough room on your dick for that many letters."  
This makes everyone laugh except Jesse. "Fuck you!"


End file.
